


It’s better to give than to receive

by T_e_m_a



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_e_m_a/pseuds/T_e_m_a
Summary: I wrote this for the animo yoi app (for the EmiMike week).I also wanted to share it here so... yeah, welcome to my first ao3 fanfiction and my first fanfic in English at all! I'm not a native English speaker. So please tell me if you find spelling / grammar mistakes and I will correct them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the animo yoi app (for the EmiMike week).  
> I also wanted to share it here so... yeah, welcome to my first ao3 fanfiction and my first fanfic in English at all! I'm not a native English speaker. So please tell me if you find spelling / grammar mistakes and I will correct them!

Mickey was a little bit nervous. He didn’t know exactly why. He looked down to the small present in his hand. It was carefully wrapped up white chocolate. Did Emil actually like white chocolate? And why should he care if Emil liked it or not? He just had chocolate for the Czech because Sara insisted it.

Ok, maybe it was not that easy. Mickey remembered Valentine’s Day a month ago. Emil was more excited than ever, jumped happily around and handed out to the Crispino sibling’s way too much chocolate. Mickey complained Emil if he just wanted to take Sara out for a date. Emil denied and asked Mickey out. For a second the Italian was confused. Then he thought it would be a sneaky plan from Emil to get closer to Sara so he started insulting Emil. (the usual thing)

Now today was white day and Sara insisted, that they should give Emil chocolate back, for his generosity at Valentine’s Day. Mickey remembered the conversation.   
“You should buy and hand out Emil something at White Day.”  
“Why me?”  
“Do you really want me to hand out Emil a present at White Day?”  
“NO!”

So here Mickey was. With chocolate. Emil in front of him. And why the hell was he nervous? He was never nervous around Emil. 

“What’s that?” Emil asked shyly, with a hint of surprise and hope. This shyness was so untypical for Emil and even increased Mickey’s nervousness.

“Um, it’s white chocolate for you because today it’s white day.” Mickey responded and tried to sound as disinterested as possible. Like: That is no big thing, just take it already and this awkward situation is finally over.

Emil first looked amazed and then he started to smile in such a pleased and blissfully happy way. 

Emil was mostly happy and excited around Mickey and Mickey thought he was used to it. But the smile Emil now showed was something total different, something completely new. 

Mickey couldn’t handle. His heart beat fast and he felt an unfamiliar fizzy happiness inside himself. 

“Thank you!” Next second Emil hugged him tidily. This was definitely too much for Mickey! But he just couldn’t push Emil away. And while Mickey waited for Emil to stop the hug, he maybe enjoyed the happiness of the Czech - because of his present! – a little bit.

The rest of the day Emil ran around, showed everyone his chocolate and told excited that he received it from Mickey. And while Mickey acted as if he was annoyed by it, he enjoyed it a little bit. Because his present made Emil so happy. 

When he later told Sara about it, she giggled and explained: “It’s better to give than to receive.”


End file.
